The present invention relates to an anti-friction bearing, and more particularly to a protective cap arrangement for placement over the bearing during storage and shipment.
One such bearing is known from Federal Republic of Germany Application DE-OS No. 26 58 748. In that bearing, a cap of elastic material having an L-shaped cross-section is arranged around each race of the bearing. The legs of each cap face each other, form a seal and snap into each other as a result of the presence of holding projections. This produces a single structural unit.
It has been found that upon transportation of such bearings, breakage of the caps often occur. Ordinarily, these bearings are arranged and shipped alongside of and above one another in a box. During shipment, one bearing strikes against the bearing alongside it. The legs of the cap, which have thin walls in this region, can then break off.
The caps are shaped to define labyrinth seals and can be economically manufactured only with relatively large tolerances. Thus, the sealing effect also varies greatly depending upon the pair of caps used. A contacting or sliding seal cannot be produced due to the high rigidity of the ring flanges. The result would be impermissibly high friction, squeaking noises and high wear of the bearings.